


Последний Пожиратель-2. Рождественский переполох

by Jero3000



Series: Последний Пожиратель [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, F/M, Nationverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Карпатское АУ! Драсько Малфюк остался в Волшебных Вуйках и чувствует себя прекрасно. Однако накануне Рождества он застает у дяди тех, кого менее всего ожидал увидеть.Примечания автора:Внимание! АУ предусматривает отличия системы образования от Британской. Имена адаптированы. Легкий, ненавязчивый юмор. Никаких высоких смыслов и сюжетных изысков.





	1. Пролог

— Гермиэля, ну пожалуйста, — в один голос ныли Марыся и Орыся. Перед ними лежала шапка из овчины — подарок «жениха», который привиделся Орысе. Марыся струсила и начала чурать сразу, как только увидела в зеркале образ, и забыла о том, что хотела взять подарок. А вот Орыся стойко дождалась, покуда жених снимет шапку и положит перед ней, и только потом закричала «Чур тебя, чур!» да так громко, что Живоглот, дремавший на подоконнике, слетел оттуда в мгновение ока с пронзительным «Мяу». На шум в комнату вбежали Гермиэля и Марыся, которые испугались не меньше Живоглота, и застали трясущуюся Орысю, которая сжимала в руках шапку.

— Девочки, это правда, — вскричала она, потрясая шапкой над головой. 

— Ты хоть лицо увидела? — Марыся выхватила из рук подруги шапку и принялась рассматривать ее. 

— Нет, — вздохнула Орыся. — Ничего, узнаем, у кого пропала шапка. А теперь очередь Гермиэльки.

— Что? Я? Нет-нет, — Гермиэля замахала руками. — Хватит с меня того, что я вообще разрешила гадать в своем доме. 

— Гермиэля, ну пожалуйста, — в один голос заныли Марыся и Орыся. 

— Неужели тебе неинтересно, кто твой суженый? — напирала Орыся.

— Хоть и страшновато, — поддакнула Марыся. 

— Нет, и даже не просите, — Гермиэля покачала головой. — Не дай Боже, еще какого-нибудь Сирка увижу. Вот и что мне потом делать с этой радостью?

— А вдруг Драська? — мечтательно протянула Орыся.

— Да не вдруг, — топнула ногой Марыся, — а совершенно точно Драська. Грейнджеренко, не испытывай наше терпение.

Орыся схватила Гермиэлю за руку и потащила к зеркалу. Марыся давала им вслед ценные указания:

— Полотенце, чтоб зеркало вытирать, когда чурать будешь, из рук не выпускай. Смотри в зеркало и не моргай. Подарок не забудь!

— В первый и последний раз, — крикнула Гермиэля, но Марыся и Орыся уже выскочили из комнаты и захлопнули за собой дверь.

— Это совершенно ненаучно, — вздохнула она, но все же уселась перед зеркалом, уставилась в него и зашептала, — ряженый мой, суженый, приди ко мне ужинать.

Отражение в зеркале скептически улыбалось. В гадания Гермиэля не верила еще с того момента, как разругалась с пани Трелоненко, и поэтому чуть не взвизгнула от удивления, когда отражение потускнело, его подернула легкая дымка, и в ней померещился знакомый образ. За ее спиной — точнее, за спиной ее отражения — стоял Драсько Малфюк и улыбался. Гермиэля не выдержала и тоже улыбнулась, глядя, как Драсько снимает с пальца тяжелое фамильное кольцо, с которым он не мог расстаться даже в Волшебных Вуйках, и кладет перед ней на стол.

— Вот и умница, — произнесла Гермиэля тем тоном, каким она хвалила детей за правильные ответы. — А теперь давай, чур-чур-чур.

Гермиэля протерла зеркало полотенцем, и образ Драська пропал. Она опустила взгляд и вздохнула при виде тяжелого перстня. 

— Гермиэля, ты там жива? — раздался из-за двери дрожащий голос Марыси.

— Тихо, глупая, спугнешь, — зашипела на нее Орыся. Гермиэля встала, быстро спрятала подарок в карман и открыла дверь

— Жива, — усмехнулась она, глядя на подруг. 

— Кого увидела? — в один голос спросили те и принялись трясти ее, как грушу.

— Увидела? — Гермиэля вздрогнула. — Да никого я не увидела. Я же говорила, что гадания это глупости. 

— Есть еще один метод. Проверенный! — Марыся подняла указательный палец. — Одевайся, пойдем во двор.

Гермиэля тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, Марыся и Орыся решили нагадать ей скорую свадьбу с Малфюком, а это значило, что их уже никто и ничто не способно остановить.

Ох и нарядная зима в Волшебных Вуйках! Мохнатые ели одеваются в белые шубы, снежок искрится и скрипит под ногами, да потрескивают на морозе ветви деревьев. К вечеру зажигаются окошки в маленьких аккуратных хатах, а из труб поднимается дымок. А небо! Какое небо зимой в Волшебных Вуйках: днем оно ярко-голубое с редкими облачками, а ночью звезды такие яркие, и мерцают так, что, кажется, поднимись выше в горы — и услышишь, как они звенят.

Гермиэля вдохнула морозный воздух и повернулась к девочкам.

— Ну, что делать? — с некоторой обреченностью в голосе спросила она.

— Снимай с левой ноги ботинок и кидай за спину, — отрезала Марыся. — Упадет носком от двора— точно замуж выйдешь. 

Орыся молча кивала, все еще теребя в руках шапку.

— Я надеюсь, что он упадет носком ко мне, и мы пойдем в дом, — буркнула Гермиэля и стянула с ноги сапожок.

— Гермиэля! — в голосе Орыси послышалось предостережение, но было поздно: Гермиэля уже метнула сапог через плечо. 

— Уй, — раздался за ее спиной голос, а затем послышался приглушенный стук. Гермиэля развернулась и увидела сидящего в снегу Малфюка. 

— Грейнджеренко, — пробормотал он, — я понимаю, что не всегда вел себя хорошо с тобой. И да, я не почистил сегодня твой двор, потому что дядя увел меня в лес за хворостом. Но милая моя Грейнджеренко, я не считаю это поводом бросаться в меня сапогами.

Гермиэля бросилась к нему, наступая босой пяткой левой ноги в снег.

— Драсько, это не то, что ты подумал, — заверила она. — Это все Марыся и Орыся. 

— Уж не знаю, — проворчал он. — Сапогом в меня швырнула ты.

— А как сапог-то упал?— спросила подбежавшая Орыся. 

— В руках у Драська мой сапог, — фыркнула Гермиэля. — Все, хватит с меня гаданий. В дом.

Драсько закряхтел, поднимаясь на ноги. Гермиэля с видимым раздражением забрала у него сапог и вернула на законное место — надела на ногу. Марыся и Орыся побрели к дому.

— Мы только зеркало заберем, — примирительным тоном проговорила Марыся. 

— Ага. И свечки, — Орыся положила шапку на стол и подхватила свечи. — И пойдем себе тихонечко по домам.

Когда дверь за Марысей и Орысей закрылась, Гермиэля наконец-то вздохнула спокойно. 

— Меня заставили гадать, — ответила она на немой вопрос Малфюка, и тот прыснул.

— Помню, что ты устроила на занятии у Трелоненко. — он улыбнулся. — Удивительно, что ты не вплавила их в зеркало.

— Мой руки, — рассмеялась Гермиэля и подняла палочку. — Я грею бограч. 

— Грейнджеренко, я не настолько обижен за бросок сапогом в лоб.

— Я бы все равно тебя покормила. Драсько, все в порядке? — спросила она, заметив, что Малфюк изменился в лице. 

— Нет, не все, — честно признался он. — Отцовский перстень пропал. Наверное, слетел с руки, когда я упал в сугроб.

— Этот? — Гермиэля покраснела и достала из кармана кольцо.

— Грейнджеренко, откуда? 

— Увидела, что он слетел у тебя с пальца, и подняла, — соврала она. В конце концов, не говорить же Малфюку, что его образ явился в зеркале во время гадания, да еще и перстень оставил в качестве подарка.

— Ты золото, Грейнджеренко, — Драсько поцеловал ее в макушку, уселся за стол и принялся ужинать.


	2. Часть 1

— Пани Гермиэля, — раздался с улицы крик доброго десятка детских голосов, от которого Гермиэля проснулась, а Драсько заворчал и потянул одеяло на себя. 

— Малфюк, подъем, — зашипела Гермиэля, толкая Драська в бок. 

— Что такое? — сонно пробормотал он и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Колядники, — коротко ответила она. Драсько открыл оба глаза и недоуменно уставился на Гермиэлю, которая быстро одевалась, одной рукой пытаясь пригладить непослушные волосы.

— Малфюк, так и будешь лежать? — спросила Гермиэля чуть раздражённо. — Либо одевайся, либо топай в другую комнату.

Драсько нахмурился, но всё же поднялся с кровати и зашлепал босыми пятками по полу. Он не был до конца уверен, что может сидеть вместе с Грейнджеренко и слушать поздравление для хозяина и хозяйки, не являясь хозяином. Гермиэля бы конечно сказала, что это софистика. Именно поэтому Драсько решил ничего ей не говорить. Тем более что ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось выбираться из-под теплого одеяла. Лучше было сидеть в другой комнате в этом одеяле.

Послышался скрип открываемой двери. 

— Кто это с самого утра пришел? — наигранно удивлённо спросила Грейнджеренко. Драсько сначала удивился этому вопросу, ведь Грейнджеренко прекрасно знала, кто пришел и зачем, но потом сообразил что, возможно, это какое-то подобие игры. Да и вообще, не его это дело и не ему судить.

— Пани Гермиэля, можно колядовать? — раздался хор неуверенных голосов и Драсько порадовался, что ушел в другую комнату. Будь он там, он бы немилосердно хохотал, глядя на перепуганные рожицы. Конечно, он потом наслушался от Грейнджеренко, но сам момент был бы бесценным. Драсько на цыпочках прокрался к двери, чуть приоткрыл ее и выглянул в щель.

В хату вошли десять детей, из которых девять были учениками Гермиэли, а одна девочка держала за руку маленького братика, который никак не мог вытащить пальцы изо рта. Ваня, видимо, как самый ответственный, держал палку с Вифлеемской звездой.

— Ну что, колядуйте, — Гермиэля отошла в другой конец комнаты и сложила руки на груди, глядя, как дети строятся в ровный ряд и перемигиваются. 

Грейнджеренко кивала, глядя на приготовления, и когда дети запели, она легонько помахивала рукой, будто дирижировала. Когда они допели и поклонились, Грейнджеренко захлопала и высыпала в мешок целую миску леденцов и пляцков. Последние Драсько проводил тоскливым взглядом.

— Умницы мои, — она потрепала каждого по голове. — Ну, в добрый путь.

— Спасибо, пани Гермиэля, — хором ответили дети и гуськом, как пришли, покинули хату.

— А скажи, Драсько, какие они молодцы у меня, — усмехнулась Грейнджеренко, входя в комнату, где Драсько спрятался от подрастающего поколения.

— Что это было? — спросил он, кутаясь в одеяло. — Ты знала, что они придут?

— Конечно, знала, — рассмеялась Грейнджеренко. — Они попросили, чтобы я была первой, у кого они будут колядовать. Это очень важно с педагогической точки зрения, чтобы первый опыт был положительным.

— То есть, погоди, — Драсько был окончательно сбит с толку.

— Ну да, мы учили с ними колядки целый месяц, — сказала Грейнджеренко. — Малфюк, я еще легко отделалась. Изначально они просили, чтобы я пошла с ними.  
Драсько закатил глаза.

— Хотя, наверное, надо было пойти с ними и проконтролировать, чтобы их никто не обидел.

— Да, надо было пойти, — раздражённо проворчал Драсько. — Тогда ты бы не отдала им пляцки.

— Драсько? — Она всплеснула руками. — Поверить не могу! Тебе что, жалко для детей каких-то несчастных пляцков?

— Во-первых, не каких-то, Грейнджеренко, а твоих пляцков с маком, о которых говорят все Волшебные Вуйки. Во-вторых, мне не было бы жалко, если бы ты не высыпала им все пляцки. Ты могла отдать половину, но нет! Ты отдала все.

Гермиэля посмотрела на Драська, который напоминал сейчас обиженного ребенка. 

— Драсько, ты серьезно сейчас? — она нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на него. — Если ты продолжишь в таком духе, я, чего доброго, захочу проверить твое домашнее задание.

Она именно так и выглядела: милая добрая первая учительница, которая объяснит, что ошибка оказалась не очень серьезной, и теперь хочет помочь ее исправить.

— Ты всерьез думал, что я могу оставить тебя без лакомства? — спросила Гермиэля, открыла шкафчик и достала оттуда полную миску пляцков.

— Грейнджеренко, я тебя обожаю, — Драсько уселся за стол, плотнее закутавшись в одеяло. — Мне половина Волшебных Вуек завидует из-за, того, что я твои пляцки могу есть по три раза на дню. 

— А ты и поешь их три раза, потому что после завтрака я тебя кое о чем попрошу.

— Ну, если за это полагаются пляцки, — туманно произнес Драсько, макая пляцок прямо в кувшин со сметаной. Живоглот с явным неодобрением проследил за его движениями и встопорщил усы.

— О, честный и бескорыстный Драсько, — рассмеялась Гермиэля. — Ты еще вчера хотел снег убрать.

— А, это, — отмахнулся Драсько и взял еще один пляцок. — Почищу, конечно.

— И лучше с этим управиться до обеда, потому что потом мы пойдём к Фирасю и понесем ему вечерю.

— И я буду самым счастливым человеком в Волшебных Вуйках, — удовлетворенно произнес Драсько. Гермиэля потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но была прервана стуком в дверь. 

— Можно колядовать, хозяйка? — раздался со двора голос Сирка. 

— Сейчас я ему дам хозяйку, — прорычал Драсько, сбрасывая одеяло. Он оделся почти так же быстро, как одевалась Гермиэля с утра.

— Ну, колядуй, — почти прорычал Драсько и распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Сирко, а за спиной у него топталась пара крепких хлопцев. 

— Хороши колядники, — рассмеялась из-за плеча Драська Гермиэля. — Сирко, почему без шапки?

— Потерял где-то, — пробормотал оробевший Сирко. — Можно колядовать?

— Ну проходите, раз уж пришли, — буркнул Драсько и сделал шаг в сторону. Мимо него бочком протиснулись Сирко с друзьями, встали посреди комнаты и замерли. Гермиэля снова отошла к стене, сложила руки на груди и улыбнулась так же, как улыбалась своим ученикам.

— Коляд-коляд-колядница, — неуверенно завел Сирко таким жалобным голосом, что маленький Ваня по сравнению с ним был просто-таки спикером Министерства Магии. Драсько отвернулся к стене и согнулся пополам от беззвучного смеха. Он искренне старался не слушать Сирка и его друзей, потому что иначе он бы расхохотался во весь голос, что не одобрила бы Грейнджеренко. Когда колядники закончили свою жалостливую песню, Драсько с облегчением выдохнул, даже особо не скрываясь, а Гермиэля бросила в подставленный мешок пару монет и пригоршню конфет. 

— Счастья, мира, достатка вашему дому, пани Грейнджеренко, — Сирко широко улыбнулся. 

— Эй, Сирко, так вот же твоя шапка, — протянул один из его друзей, и все присутствующие повернулись на голос.

— А откуда она здесь? — с подозрением спросил Драсько и прищурился. — Вот так пойдешь помочь Фирасю с хворостом, а тут уже шапки чужие лежат.

— Драсько, — сложила руки в молитвенном жесте Гермиэля, — ты все не так понял.

— Не был я тут вчера, — Сирко поднял руки. — Мы вчера колядовать ходили, и эта шапка дурацкая у меня прямо с головы пропала.

— И как это она могла пропасть? — насмешливо спросил Драсько.

— Могла и пропала, вот тебе крест! — хором рявкнули спутники Сирка и для пущей убедительности перекрестились. 

— Так я заберу? — спросил Сирко и потянулся к шапке.

— Забирай, разумеется, — Гермиэля слабо улыбнулась.

— Забирай и иди, — Драсько запнулся подбирая слова, — и иди колядуй. 

— Спасибо, пан Малфюк, — Сирко схватил шапку и поспешно выскочил из хаты. За ним так же торопливо ретировались и его друзья.

— Итак, пани Грейнджеренко, я вас слушаю, — произнес Драсько, как только за горе-колядниками захлопнулась дверь.

— Это все Марыся и Орыся, — вздохнула Гермиэля. — Они уговорили меня пустить их погадать. У Орыси мама была против гаданий, а отец Марыси считает, что рано ей пока о женихах думать. В общем, я отдала им на растерзание свою хату. Ну, ты знаешь: зеркало, свечи, «Ряженый мой, суженый, приди ко мне ужинать» и все такое. И в итоге они должны были увидеть женихов. В идеальном случае жених должен был оставить какой-то подарок. И вот, пожалуйста, Орысе оставили эту шапку. 

— Грейнджеренко, ты с ума сошла? — расхохотался Драсько. — Ты понимаешь, что сейчас сказала? По-твоему получается, что Сирко — суженый твоей Орыси. 

Гермиэля с минуту рассматривала Драська так, словно видела его впервые в жизни, а потом расхохоталась во все горло.

— Да, пожалуй, — простонала она сквозь смех. — Ты случайно не помнишь, на какое время это предсказание? На ближайший год?

— Если честно, я на занятиях у Трелоненко спал. В лучшем случае делал письменные задания для Макегоновой, — признался Малфюк. 

— Какая жалость, — наигранно вздохнула Гермиэля. — В любом случае, мы это узнаем рано или поздно.

Драсько выдохнул с облегчением. Он не так давно признался сам себе, и пока не готов был признаться в этом Грейнджеренко, но он боялся, что в одно ужасное утро она вспомнит обо всех грехах семьи Малфюков и сделает выбор в пользу какого-то другого хлопца. Например, того же Сирка: тот хоть и глуповат, но не бывший же Пожиратель. 

— Грейнджеренко, — осторожно позвал он. — А кого увидела ты?

Гермиэля дернулась. Она не собиралась говорить Малфюку, что видела его в зеркале, и уж тем более — что он оставил ей семейную драгоценность.

— Я, — она натянуто улыбнулась, — я не гадала. Сам знаешь, как я отношусь к гаданиям. 

Драсько почувствовал, как с плеч рухнула гора.

— Вот и славно. Так, где лопата для снега? — он хлопнула в ладони. — Ты говорила, управиться нужно до обеда.


	3. Часть 2

— Малфюк, ты уверен? — Гермиэля с подозрением косилась на лопату в его руках. — Мне кажется, магией у тебя получится намного быстрее.

— Грейнджеренко, ты не веришь в мои силы? — Драсько смерил ее полным обиды взглядом. 

— О, нет-нет, — Гермиэля замахала руками. — Хочешь лопатой — на здоровье, чисти лопатой. 

— Все село знает, что с палочкой я управляюсь лучше, чем даже сам пан голова. Не считая тебя и Фирася, разумеется, — начал Малфюк. — А вот если кто-то увидит, как я с лопатой управляюсь, то сразу подумает: «Вот какой Драсько молодец».

— Ты и так молодец, — ласково произнесла Гермиэля. — Но если хочешь, можешь попробовать лопатой. Так сказать, ради разнообразия.

— Хочу. А то что это получается, какой-то Сирко управляется с лопатой, а я, Драсько Малфюк, не могу, — упрямо произнес Драсько, крепче сжал лопату и вышел во двор. Гермиэля вздохнула и побрела за ним. Проскользнул в открытую дверь и Живоглот. Он вскарабкался на плетень, уселся, свесив хвост, и принялся наблюдать за Малфюком. Драсько с размаху воткнул лопату в снег и запыхтел, пытаясь сдвинуть ее с места. 

— Малфюк, — горестно простонала Гермиэля, - понемногу загребай.

— Гермиэленька, детка, — раздался с улицы голос бабы Параски, и Грейнджеренко поспешила к калитке, разве что не теряя на ходу сапожки. Драсько же остался один на один с заснеженным двором и Живоглотом в качестве молчаливого наблюдателя. 

Никто в Волшебных Вуйках не знал, сколько на самом деле лет бабе Параске. Поговаривали, что именно по ее вине Гриндевальдюк заблудился в Карпатских лесах, да так и не вышел к Волшебным Вуйкам в далеких сороковых. Самые отчаянные утверждали, что великий козак Пацюк воткнул в землю камень, названный впоследствии Пацюковой Скалой, исключительно затем, чтобы доказать Параске свою любовь. Одно было известно наверняка: Фирась еще под стол пешком ходил, а баба Параска была уже бабой. Да, именно так: не Параской, не теткой Параской, а именно бабой. 

Так вот, у калитки стояла баба Параска. От нее как всегда пахло травами, а сморщенные руки перебирали браслет из крупных квадратных можжевеловых бусин, на которых были вырезаны символы, старые настолько, что даже Гермиэля, знавшая наизусть «Словарь магических знаков и рун», не могла определить их значения. 

— Ох, Гермиэленька, какие вы молодцы. Заходили ко мне деточки твои, — проскрипела баба Параска. — Так ладненько спели на три голоса, как птички. Давно я такого не слышала.

— Спасибо, баба Параска, — Гермиэля поклонилась в пояс. Она не знала, почему, но все село кланялось бабе Параске в пояс, так что Гермиэля решила, что стоит вести себя так же и не задавать лишних вопросов. 

— А Фирасев-то племянник, гляди, исправляется, — захихикала Параска, заглянув Гермиэле за плечо. — Ох, помню я, как Фирасик с Олесиком колядовали. Такие чистые голосочки. А Драсько, наверняка, и колядок-то не знает. Столько Олесик песен пел, а как в Киев уехал, так, поди, и забыл все.

Драсько почувствовал, как лопата начала поддаваться, и налег на нее из последних сил.

— А что, Драсько, учили тебя дома колядкам? — спросила баба Параска через плетень.

— Нет. Не учили, — выдохнул Драсько и в этот самый момент лопата вывернула приличную кучу снега, которая, как большой снежок, полетела прямиком в Живоглота. Тот как раз унюхал травы бабы Параски и отфыркивался, а потому заметил опасность слишком поздно. С пронзительным гортанным «Мяу» Живоглот рухнул с плетня в сугроб в соседнем дворе, побарахтался немного в снегу и, наконец, осмотрел всех полубезумным взглядом.

— Вот, — произнесла баба Параска так, словно вокруг ничего и не происходило. — Я же говорю: уедут и все забудут. Деточек жалко, потеряют свои корни.

— Не потеряют, — попыталась поспорить Гермиэля. — Вот, Сирко с ребятами вернулись. И Марыся с Орысей тоже. 

— Ты Сирка видела? — хрипло рассмеялась Параска. — Кому такой болван в Киеве нужен? А Марыська с Орыськой — две балаболки, только и делают, что языками чешут. Как еще мозолей во рту не понатирали. Тьху!

Гермиэля не могла сообразить, что еще можно сказать, но баба Параска в этом и не нуждалась. Еще немного повздыхав о том, куда катится мир, она побрела дальше по улице, особо не утруждая себя прощаниями.

К тому моменту, когда скрюченная фигура Параски скрылась за поворотом, Живоглот уже вновь взобрался на плетень и теперь взирал на Драська так, что сомнений не оставалось: месть будет жестока. Он нервно бил хвостом, пытаясь стряхнуть с кончика снег, и прижимал уши к голове, что придавало ему особенно кровожадный вид. Увидев эту картину, Гермиэля расхохоталась.

— Что, герой, управился лопатой? — просила она сквозь смех.

— Грейнджеренко, не смешно, — буркнул Драсько, потирая руки в попытках их согреть. 

— Малфюк, — Гермиэля осторожно забрала у него лопату, — давай сделаем так: я всем буду говорить, что мой двор расчистил ты, собственными руками.

— А на самом деле? — с подозрением спросил Драсько.

— А на самом деле ты сейчас пойдешь греть воду и делать чай, а я тут быстро закончу. 

Драсько побрел в дом, чувствуя себя невероятно паршиво. Подогревая заклятием воду, он все думал о том, что баба Параска права. Волшебные Вуйки никогда не были его родиной, но именно здесь он чувствовал себя как дома. Но в то же время он был здесь чужаком: неспособный ничего сделать руками, постоянно терпящий фиаско во всем, что для местных было обыденным делом, непонимающий доброй части здешних традиций и устоев. 

Когда Грейнджеренко вошла, Драсько уже был донельзя расстроенным.

— Драсько, все нормально? — Она осторожно обняла его и прижалась щекой к плечу.

— Я, — отрезал он, поворачиваясь. — Самое бесполезное существо в Волшебных Вуйках — это я. Параска права.

— Малфюк, — Гермиэля легонько постучала пальцем по его лбу. — Ты совсем с ума сошел?

— Я не приспособлен к жизни в Волшебных Вуйках, — медленно проговорил он. — Но не могу отсюда уехать, потому что хочу остаться с тобой.

— Драсько, — Гермиэля мягко погладила его по волосам. — Ты еще найдешь себя в Волшебных Вуйках. Давай сейчас выпьем чаю и будем собираться. Не забывай, мы еще должны отнести Фирасю гостинцы.

— Грейнджеренко, я вот сейчас немного не понял, — почесал в затылке Драсько. — Я с дядькой живу, как я ему понесу гостинцы?

Гермиэля рассмеялась.

— Драсько, так положено. Так что давай, набирай пляцки в корзину.

Она взяла со стола кружки, залила кипятком ароматные травы, от одного запаха которых у Драська просветлело в голове.

— Ну не дружу я с лопатой, и что? — сказал он, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь. — Ну не Сирко я. Зато он в трансфигурации не разбирается.

— Не разбирается, — кивнула Гермиэля, подавая ему чашку. 

Такой ответ полностью удовлетворил Драська. Он выглянул в окно и посмотрел на расчищенный чарами снег. 

— Я тоже так мог. Палочкой, — произнес он, оправдываясь непонятно перед кем.

— А я тебе что говорила? — спросила Гермиэля. — Палочкой ты бы вмиг справился. Но нет же, захотел руками. 

— Я помочь хотел, — пробубнил Драсько. 

— Вот именно, — она чуть наклонила голову и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. — Для меня важно, что ты хотел помочь. И совершенно неважно, как ты это сделаешь.

— Правда? — Драсько просиял и поставил на стол пустую чашку. 

— Ну разумеется. А теперь собирайся, мы идем к Фирасю.

Они брели по заснеженной улочке, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы поздороваться с теми односельчанами, что управлялись во дворах. То из одной хаты, то из другой доносилось пение: колядовали дети. колядовала молодежь, словно наперекор бабе Параске. 

Возле двора Фирася было натоптано так, словно все село совершило паломничество к его хате не то за благословением, не то еще по какому-то важному делу. Драсько в душе понадеялся на то, что сейчас, в этот самый момент у Фирася никого нет в гостях. Все-таки намечался почти семейный обед, да еще и на Рождество. Это было практически таинством, и нарушать его не хотелось.  
Он распахнул дверь перед Гермиэлей и отметил, что та почему-то замерла на пороге.

— Давай, входи, — буркнул он. — Нечего холод впускать.

Драсько втолкнул Грейнджеренко в хату, вошел сам, отряхнул ноги, огляделся и обомлел.

За столом сидел хмурый, как грозовая туча, Фирась, а напротив него расположились мать с отцом и вуйна* Белла.

Примечания:  
*Вуйной называют сестру матери по отношению к ребенку либо же жену брата матери.


	4. Часть 3

Драсько от неожиданности словно к полу прирос. Он уже и забыл, как отец хмурит брови, как брезгливо кривится мать, как вытягивает губы в неприятной ухмылке вуйна. 

— А я говорил, Олесь, что он не будет рад тебя видеть, — мрачно бросил Фирась.

— Драсько, кто это с тобой? — визгливо спросила вуйна, пока Олесь Малфюк с явным неодобрением рассматривал вошедших. — Драсько, это что, Гермиэля Грейнджеренко?

— Мне лучше уйти, — пробормотала Гермиэля и попятилась к двери.

— Да, Белла, это она, — поморщилась Нелли Малфюк. — Посмотри, Олесь, кого мы воспитали.

— Я вижу, — процедил Олесь. — Я не могу понять одного, Нелли, где мы его упустили?

— Вы о чем? — непонимающе крутил головой Драсько, вцепившись в руку Гермиэли. 

— Драсько, — отец поднялся со своего места. — Мы потратили половину состояния на то, чтобы обелить имя Малфюков. Мы прислали за тобой самого Поттерчука.

— И лучше тебе не знать, чего нам это стоило, — ввернула мать.

— Но ты отказался вернуться, — со вздохом закончил отец. — Что именно в моем письме тебе было непонятно? Ты хоть понимаешь, что променял квартиру в центре Киева и место в Департаменте Международных отношений на забытое богом село и какую-то простачку? Нет, я отказываюсь в это верить.

Он закатил глаза и картинно приложил руку к груди. 

— Олесик, тебе плохо? Олесик, погоди, сейчас я достану твои сердечные капли! — всполошилась мать. — Посмотри, до чего ты довел отца своими выходками!

Драсько вздохнул. Этот спектакль родители повторяли от раза к разу. В детстве он очень боялся, что отцу действительно станет плохо. Но годы шли, и Драсько стал замечать, что Олесь не только чудесным образом выздоравливает, стоит исполнить его волю, но и не всегда пьет воду с каплями, поднесенную заботливой женой. Хорошо подумав, Драсько даже мог припомнить случаи, когда пузырек с каплями и вовсе не открывался, а то и не извлекался из бездонного ридикюля матери. 

— А зачем вы вообще приехали? — спросил Драсько. — Отец вполне ясно изложил претензии в письме, а я дал вполне ясный ответ. 

Рука Грейнджеренко дернулась, и, чуть повернув голову, Драсько поймал ее испуганный взгляд. 

— Драсько, — охнула Нелли и тоже схватилась за сердце. 

— Дорогая, тебе плохо? Капли? — отец отбросил притворство, выхватил из ее рук ридикюль и принялся рыться в нем в поисках заветного флакончика.

— Рождество, — простонала мать. — Семейный праздник. Мы хотели провести его с тобой. А ты променял нас на какую-то простачку!

— Простачку, — эхом повторил Олесь, осел на стул и снова сложил руки на груди.

— Посмотри, до чего ты довел родителей! — взвизгнула Белла, выхватила из рук Олеся сумочку и наконец извлекла из нее злополучный флакончик, но откупорить не успела. Фирась стукнул по столу кулаком, да так, что посуда жалобно зазвенела, а все, кто был в комнате, дернулись от резкого звука.

— Если вам больше нечего сказать, — обманчиво тихо произнес он, и Драсько уловил в голосе дяди истинно Малфюковские нотки, — попрошу покинуть мой дом. Мне дети вечерю принесли.

Олесь от удивления даже забыл, что надо изображать умирающего. Нелли, хватавшаяся то за голову, то за сердце, беспомощно развела руками. 

— Выставишь за дверь родного брата? На мороз? — неуверенно протянул Олесь.

— Ну, брат-то меня даже на порог не пустил, когда я приехал в Киев на его свадьбу, о которой узнал от чужих людей, — желчно произнес Фирась. — Так что — да, выставлю, и глазом не поведу. 

— Фирась, — Олесь замялся. — Посмотри на мою жену и на ее сестру. Ты представляешь, какая публика собралась на нашей свадьбе?

— Постеснялся брата, — прищурился Фирась. — А теперь я тебя стесняюсь. В этой хате на полу спят и руками едят, так что проваливай.

— Олесик, — жалобно протянула Нелли. — А как же? А что же?

— А дамы могут остаться, — ехидно усмехнулся Фирась. — Я только Олесика выгоняю. А женская рука в хате нужна. Борща я давно не ел.

— С прошлой недели, — брякнул Драсько. — На прошлой неделе Гермиэля тебе борщ готовила.

Гермиэля с силой пнула Драська по ноге, и тот ойкнул.

— Так я же, — Нелли развела руками. — А домовых у вас нет?

— Вот стыдоба-то! — притворно всплеснул руками Фирась. — Не завели мы домовых-то в своей пещере. Все сами да сами, рученьками. Правда, Драсько?

— Ну, ничего страшного в этом нет, — протянул Драсько, пряча руки за спину. 

— Драсько? — Нелли в ужасе прижала руки ко рту. — Тебя что, заставили руками работать?

— А тут, пани, не курорт, — хохотнул Фирась. — А Драсько-то молодец. И хвороста принесет, и воды, и снег уберет. Школе вот помог, почитай, половину двора вскопал, да и снег Гермиэле убрал.

— Драсько такой молодец, — пискнула Гермиэля, а сам Драсько удивленно посмотрел на нее и на Фирася. 

— Испортил мне сына, — вздохнул Олесь. — А я говорил, я предупреждал, что добром это не кончится. Надо было его к кому-нибудь другому отправить. 

— Олесик, а ты и впрямь брата на порог не пустил? — тихо проговорила Нелли. — А говорил — разругались. 

— Ну вот как не пустил, так сразу же и разругались, — проворчал Фирась. 

— Фирась, так то летом было! А тут — зимой, да в лес, на мороз.

В хате повисла тишина. Олесь с Фирасем сверлили друг друга гневными взглядами, Нелли беспомощно переминалась с ноги на ногу, Белла неуверенно крутила в руках палочку, будто раздумывая, не заставить ли Фирася силой переменить решение. Драсько потупил взгляд и рассматривал теперь свои ноги. Гермиэля не знала, что и думать: с одной стороны старшие Малфюки и Белла — особенно Белла — принесли ей немало горя, но с другой стороны это были родители Драська. Да если бы и не были — негоже выгонять людей на улицу в такой трескучий мороз.

— Дядечка Фирасечка, — тихо сказала она, и все повернулись на звук голоса. — Нехорошо их на улицу выставлять. Тем более перед святым праздником. Пожалуйста, не выгоняйте их.

Драсько от услышанного потерял дар речи. Нет, он знал, что Грейнджеренко добрая, но чтоб настолько — даже не догадывался.

— Ты хорошо подумала, Гермиэленька? — ласково спросил Фирась. — Я знаю, что эти трое тебе сделали. Уж не слишком ли ты добра к ним?

— Может и слишком, — согласилась Гермиэля. — Но это ваш брат и невестка, это родители Драська. Тем более, что пани Малфюк права, это семейный праздник.

— Грейнджеренко, — слабо произнес Драсько охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом.

— Спасибо, пани Грейнджеренко, — в голосе Нелли было ровно столько тепла, сколько она вообще могла испытывать к простачке Гермиэле. 

— Я пойду, наверное, — так же тихо сказала Гермиэля и повернулась к выходу.

— Никуда вы, пани Грейнджеренко, не пойдете, — усмехнулся в усы Фирась. — В доме-то эта троица осталась, но кто будет сидеть за праздничным столом — решаю я. Так что вы трое, идите в комнату Драська и сидите там. А мы пока с племянничком и Гермиэленькой пообедаем. Очень уж у пани Грейнджеренко знатные пляцки. Таких пляцков никто в Волшебных Вуйках не делает.

Олесь, Нелли и Белла побрели в комнату, а Гермиэля наконец-то поставила на стул корзину с пляцками. 

— Дядечка Фирасечка, может хоть пляцков им дадим? — предложила она.

— Дал бы я им пляцков, да не тех, что пекут, — проворчал Фирась. — Ох, каких бы я им пляцков дал, гостям этим столичным. Век бы не забыли.

Драсько уселся за стол и нахмурился.

— Когда они вообще успели тут появиться?

— Да вот, как ты ушел, так и явились. Не успела за тобой дверь захлопнуться, а они уже тут как тут, голуби сизокрылые. Ух, жаль Гермиэля не дала мне их к чертям лысым в лес отправить. Сейчас как раз мороз, черти в спячке. Вот бы кто провалился в нору к чертям. Они спросонья знаете, какие лютые.

Драська передернуло.

— Вы, пан Фирась, может и оскорблены, но это еще и родители Драська, — Гермиэля подняла вверх указательный палец. 

— И то правда, — вздохнул Фирась.

— Да что мы вообще о них говорим, — проворчал Драсько. — Давайте пляцки есть. Дядя, ты говорил, у тебя мед оставался.

— Полный погреб, — довольно пригладил усы Фирась, — со сметаной пляцки хороши, а с медом еще краше будут.

— Вот именно, — воодушевленно заерзал на стуле Драсько. Фирась усмехнулся и откинул крышку погреба.

— Драсько, все нормально? — шепотом спросила Гермиэля, как только чуб Фирася скрылся в подвале.

— Спасибо тебе, Гермиэля, — так же тихо ответил Драсько. — Я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя. С одной стороны Фирась, который намного лучше моего отца. Но и родителей на мороз выставлять нехорошо. Хотя… Ты видела, какие они.

— Какие есть, — строго произнесла Гермиэля, — других у тебя нет и не будет.

Драсько понимающе кивнул. Он помнил, что Грейнджеренко что-то наворотила с памятью своих родителей во времена противостояния с Мореным. Видимо, она перестаралась, потому что никто теперь не мог помочь снять ее заклинание. Грейнджеренки были живы и здоровы, но Гермиэлю они не знали. Драсько прекрасно понимал, почему тема родителей была такой острой для нее. 

— Малфюк, ты же понимаешь, — тихо произнесла она, — я сделала это потому, что знаю, как бы ты себя чувствовал.

— А вот и медок, — донесся из подвала голос Фирася, и на полу появился кувшин меду. Вскоре и сам Фирась поднялся из подвала и отряхнул от пыли усы.

— Ну, нашептались? — усмехнулся он. — Знаю, что шептались, и не оправдывайтесь. Я бы Олесика ни в жизнь не выгнал. Болван он, и болван редкий. Но это мой брат. И я бы ни за что не поступил с ним так, как он со мной. 

— А ну как он бы ушел? Ты же знаешь, каким гордым он может быть.

— А ты знаешь, что я характерник, так что дальше двора он бы у меня не ушел, — рассмеялся Фирась и обмакнул пляцок в мед.


	5. Часть 4

К вечеру Гермиэля разжалобила Фирася окончательно и уговорила его позволить Малфюкам выйти к столу.

— Дяденька Фирасенька, — нараспев приговаривала она, подвигая к нему еще пляцок, — ну чего ж они голодными будут сидеть? Пускай хоть бограча поедят. 

— Твоего бограча, — Фирась недовольно нахмурился. — Ну да ладно. Драсько, зови наших гостей, кормить будем. 

Драсько кивнул и побрел в комнату, где сидели изгнанники. 

— Матушка? Отец? Вуйна? К столу, — произнес Драсько, немного робея. Он слабо представлял себе, как они будут все вместе ужинать, особенно каково будет Грейнджеренко в присутствии вуйны Беллы. Однако когда они вышли в комнату, Драська уже ждал сюрприз.

— Драсько, мне уже, наверное, домой пора, — с ласковой улыбкой сказала Гермиэля, как только они принялись рассаживаться за столом. — Доброго вечера вам, пан Малфюк, пани Малфюк и пани Лесторжинская.

Драсько отметил, что последнее Грейнджеренко чуть ли не силой из себя выдавила, а потому накинул на плечи жупан.

— Я провожу, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Еще упадешь, поранишься, как потом дети в школе без такой учительницы?

— Так вы учительница? — спросила Олесь скорее ради приличия, чем из интереса, и вместо Гермиэли на его вопрос ответил Фирась.

— Ох, знал бы ты, Олесик, какая она учительница! Пан Разумовский на нее молится. 

— Даже баба Параска сегодня подходила и говорила, что хорошая, — Драсько не мог не озвучить этого, и с удовольствием отметил, как сжался отец при упоминании бабы Параски.

— Темно уже, про Параску говорить, — пробормотал он. — Рад был встрече, пани Грейнджеренко.

— Всего доброго, — пискнула Гермиэля и выскочила из хаты. Драсько бросился за ней. 

— Грейнджеренко, ты что придумала? — спросил он, пока они шли к ее хате.

— Малфюк, побойся Бога, что мне там делать? С твоими родителями и с твоей замечательной вуйной, — Гермиэлю передернуло. — А ну как после второй бутылки Фирасевой наливки ей станет интересно, как поживают мои шрамы?

Настала очередь Драська нервно дернуться от воспоминания о слове, что вырезала вуйна на руке у Грейнджеренко. О слове, которое преследовало ту, куда бы она ни пошла. От воспоминания о том, что первым это слово выплюнул в лицо именно он, Драсько, стало совсем тоскливо.

— Ты чего? — спросила Гермиэля, заметив резкую перемену настроения Драська. 

— Не ко времени они приехали, — проворчал тот, открывая калитку, ведущую в ее двор. — Не ко времени.

— Перестань, — она мягко погладила его по руке. — Это же все равно твои родители. 

— Да, конечно. Вот только они против тебя, это видно. Ну ничего. Я им покажу. Я им объясню. В конце концов, Малфюк я или нет?

Драсько для острастки топнул ногой, и над вечерним селом тут же разнеслось отчаянное «Мяу».

— Живоглот, — Гермиэля рассмеялась и взяла кота на руки. — Сколько раз я тебе говорила, не прячься в сугробе, кто-то наступит. Дождался?

Живоглот фыркнул и принялся вырываться. 

— Вы чего все? — удивленно спросила Гермиэля, когда кот все же ухитрился вывернуться из ее рук и бодрой рысью направился к лесу. 

— Обиделся, наверное, — усмехнулся Драсько. — Честно, просто не разглядел его в темноте. 

— Все в порядке, — заверила его Гермиэля. — Ладно, иди к семье. 

— Не хочу, — буркнул он, глядя на нее исподлобья. — Не хочу их видеть. Ни отца, ни мать, ни вуйну. Вы с Фирасем моя семья. 

Гермиэля почувствовала, как ее щеки горят. Они горели и до этого от пощипывания мороза, но теперь просто-таки вспыхнули. 

— Перестань, — попросила она. — Иди к ним. Они все же соскучились, хоть и по-своему.

— Тебе не будет страшно тут одной? — обеспокоенно спросил Драсько. 

— Не будет, — Гермиэля улыбнулась. — И скучно не будет. Я сейчас как засяду читать — если спать пойти не забуду, то лягу.

— Вот поэтому, Грейнджеренко, я стараюсь у тебя ночевать.

Гермиэля расхохоталась. 

— Я думала, ты из-за пляцков и бограча, а ты, оказывается, заставляешь меня соблюдать режим. Спасибо тебе, Драсько.

Она отвесила шутливый поклон, и Драсько ответил тем же. Дождавшись, пока за ней закроется дверь и загорится свет в окне, он поспешил к Фирасю.

Гермиэля вошла в хату и вздохнула. Она не успела еще привыкнуть к тому, что Драсько Малфюк стал ей ближе, чем кто-либо мог подумать. Каждый раз, когда она просыпалась в его объятиях, в голове невольно всплывала мысль о том, как быстро забывается плохое. Все деяния Драська остались там, в Киеве, а здесь, в Волшебных Вуйках, она как будто заново с ним познакомилась. Но сегодня оказалось, что забывается не все. Гермиэля давно научилась не обращать внимания на презрительную гримасу Нелли Малфюк, а после разгрома Володьки Мореного Олесь Малфюк вызывал у нее лишь снисходительную жалость. Но вот Белла Лесторжинская…

Гермиэля не представляла, сколько пришлось заплатить Малфюкам за то, что вуйна Драська осталась на свободе, но даже по условным прикидкам получалась баснословная сумма. Вероятно, денег хватило только на Беллу — как-никак она была сестрой Нелли. Родион Лесторжинский, судя по всему, остался в тюремной камере. Вряд ли Белла поехала бы к любимому племянничку без мужа. 

— Как все сложно стало, — вздохнула Гермиэля и устало посмотрела в зеркало. Отражение обнадеживающе улыбнулось ей и вдруг вздрогнуло. Гермиэля внимательно присмотрелась: ее отражение держала за плечо мужская рука. Она часто заморгала, и образ в зеркале стал четче. Позади ее отражения стоял Драсько Малфюк. 

Гермиэля даже повернулась к двери, чтобы убедиться, не вернулся ли Драсько. Но нет — в хате она была одна. А в отражении их было двое. И зеркальный Драсько надевал на палец ее отражению свой фамильный перстень.

— Чур-чур-чур-чур! — испуганно закричала Гермиэля и заметалась по хате в поисках полотенца или какой-то другой тряпки, которой можно отчурать отражение Драська из своего зеркала. 

Наконец, под руку Гермиэле попалось полотенце, и она принялась чуть ли не с остервенением тереть зеркало. Однако отражение Драська, похоже, исчезать не собиралось. Напротив, нахальный Малфюк скрестил руки на груди и чуть склонил голову, со скептической ухмылкой наблюдая за ее стараниями. 

— Ну уйди ты, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Гермиэля. — Я же даже расчесаться нормально не смогу, пока ты тут маячишь.

Малфюк в зеркале покачал головой и поджал губы.

— Ну что тебе не нравится? — Гермиэля закатила глаза. — Да, хорошо, я соврала, когда рассказывала о гаданиях. Я подумала что настоящему тебе пока не надо знать об этом. И вообще, рассказывать результаты гадания нельзя, а то не сбудется.

Малфюк в зеркале вздохнул, понурил голову и ушел за раму. Гермиэля возликовала. Да, она снова немного приврала. На самом деле это поверье касалось снов, но, судя по всему, для отражения Драська оно было весьма весомым аргументом. 

Гермиэля с облегчением вздохнула, не обращая внимания на погрустневшее выражение лица своего отражения, и от греха подальше положила полотенце рядом с зеркалом. И тут же взвизгнула, бросив короткий взгляд на свою руку. На пальце блестел семейный перстень Малфюков.

В окнах Фирася горел свет, но привычного тепла в душе Драсько не чувствовал. Напротив, его душу словно сковало цепями, а ноги не хотели передвигаться, отказывались идти к двери. Путь от калитки до хаты занял минут десять, не менее. Наконец, он отворил дверь и вошел.

В комнате было так тихо, что Драсько не сомневался: перед его появлением тут кипело бурное обсуждение, вероятно, что с битьем посуды. Вуйна была взлохмачена пуще обычного, Фирась, наоборот, был слишком спокоен. Отец выглядел растерянным, а мать устало массировала виски.

— Все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Драсько. Мать слабо кивнула.

— Так что мы решили? — спросил Олесь.

— А пускай Драсько скажет, что мы решили, — Фирась посмотрел на племянника. — Драсько, у нас с твоими родителями вышел небольшой спор. 

— Да, Драсько, — обманчиво ласково произнесла вуйна Белла, — чего ты хочешь больше: вернуться в Киев, поселиться в замечательной просторной квартире, которую купил тебе отец и занять место в Департаменте Международных Магических отношений…

— Которое тебе тоже купил отец, — ввернул Фирась, и Олесь тут же цыкнул на него.

— Или ты хочешь остаться в этой гнилой дыре под названием Волшебные Вуйки? — закончила вуйна свою мысль.

— В Вуйках, разумеется, — не раздумывая ответил Драсько. — Мне тут хорошо. 

Вуйна и мать выглядели так, словно рухнули с ели или какого-то другого дерева. Олесь посмотрел на Драська так, словно с ели рухнул именно он и теперь остро нуждался в колдомедицинской помощи. 

— Драсько, ты хорошо подумал? — тихо переспросил Олесь.

— Да, я думал достаточно долго, — кивнул Драсько. — Если бы это не было моим решением, я сбежал бы в Киев и без вашего приглашения.

— Весь в отца, — хмыкнул Фирась. — Тот уперся в то, что уедет из Волшебных Вуек, а этот — в то, что останется. Ничего ты не упустил, Олесик. Воспитан по твоему золотому стандарту.

— И вот еще что, — продолжил Драсько, скрепя сердце. — Раз уж вы все приехали. Я хочу посвататься.

— К Гермиэленьке? — с улыбкой спросил Фирась.

— К Грейнджеренко? — эхом отозвались Белла и Нелли. 

— Я заметил, — мрачно проговорил отец, указывая пальцем на руку Драська.

— Вот же черт, — протянул тот, — опять слетело. Вот и ищи теперь. 

— Слетело на палец к Грейнджеренко, — проворчал Олесь. — А нашего дозволения ты спрашиваешь ради приличия.

— Я не буду ничего доказывать, — буркнул Драсько. — Когда свататься пойдем?

— Драсько, может не будешь кипятиться? — умоляюще протянул Олесь. — Хорошо, согласен, мы на тебя надавили, и ты делаешь это нам назло. Бог с тобой, живи в Вуйках, отгрохаем тебе тут дом.

— Олесик, ты ко мне когда посватался? — с легкой улыбкой спросила Нелли, и отец тут же сник. 

— Свататься — так свататься, — вздохнул он. — Фирась прав, Драсько такой же упрямый как я. Так хоть знать будем, где он и что с ним. 

— Не будете вы Драська к Грейнджеренко сватать! — взвизгнула Белла. — Только попробуйте! Я вам такой праздник устрою — до конца жизни будете вспоминать!

С этими словами она вылетела из хаты, хлопнув дверью. 

— Белла, — удрученно простонала Нелли. — Хотя я согласна с тем, что решение это поспешное.

— Да я все равно на ней женюсь, — Драсько топнул ногой. — С вами или без вас. Вы все равно уедете, тогда я Фирася попрошу, он сватом будет.

Отец с матерью горестно вздохнули. 

— Давайте спать, — Фирась усмехнулся в усы. — Олесик, вы с Нелли ляжете у Драська в комнате. А Драсько и у меня поспит. 

— А Белла? — жалобно спросила Нелли. — Она где будет?

— Ну, если вернется — наколдует себе что-то, — пожал плечами Фирась. Нелли кивнула и побрела в комнату Драська. Олесь отправился за ней.

— Дядя Фирась, помогайте, — взмолился Драсько, как только за родителями закрылась дверь. 

— А я и помогаю, — Фирась хитро жмурился, глядя на племянника. — Видишь, как на них чай мой с травами действует. Почти не сопротивлялись. 

Драсько некоторое время рассматривал дядю с явным недоумением, а потом плюнул на все и пошел в комнату. Кровать Фирася была намного жестче, но это было незаметно из-за той усталости, что наваливалась камнем на плечи. Драсько рухнул на твердый матрас и практически моментально отключился. Как хлопнула входная дверь, он не слышал.


	6. Часть 5

Ночь опустилась на улочки Волшебных Вуек. В небе перемигивались звезды, где-то в лесу ворочались в своих норах лысые черти и болотные чудища, вздыхали во сне мавки. Колядники уже давно разбрелись по домам, и лишь Сирко стоял на морозе, привычно подпирая ель напротив хаты Гермиэли Грейнджеренко.

— Сидит там, небось, со своим проклятым Малфюком, — зло пробормотал он. Настроение у Сирка было таким, что впору перекинуться в собаку и выть на яркий месяц, освещавший бледным светом ночное село.

— А что это такой парубок стоит тут один-одинешенек? — раздался неподалеку незнакомый голос, и Сирко повернулся. К нему приближалась высокая женщина в черном полушубке. В растрепанных волосах ее белыми искорками блестели снежинки, а глаза с тяжелыми веками горели странным огнем. Сирко втянул воздух носом. От женщины пахло злобой и местью.

— Кто вы и как вас зовут? — с опаской спросил он.

— Белла, — коротко представилась незнакомка. — Что, Грейнджеренко высматриваешь?

— Я? Нет, никого я не высматриваю, — промямлил Сирко. — Так, колядовали с хлопцами, притомился малость, передохнуть решил.

— То-то я смотрю у тебя мешков с наколядованным добром видимо-невидимо, — хрипло рассмеялась Белла. Сирко не нашелся, что и ответить. Да, они с ребятами мало наколядовали. И то, отнесли все домой. У них и был-то один несчастный мешок.

— Или ты не потому грустишь, что Драсько, племянник Фирася, надумал к Грейнджеренко свататься? — хитро спросила Белла.

Сирко нахмурился, сдвинул шапку на лоб и почесал в затылке. 

— Свататься? А откуда пани это знает?

— А тебе и дела нет, — бросила Белла.

— Мне? Да мне-то дело есть, вот только что я могу поделать?

— Можешь, — Белла неприятно усмехнулась. — Помоги мне расстроить сватовство. Если помешаем, Драсько уедет в Киев, а Грейнджеренко будет твоя. 

— Что надо делать? — прорычал Сирко.

— А ты мне нравишься, — Белла обнажила зубы с гнильцой, вцепилась тонкими пальцами в плечо Сирка, и они пошли по улице, вполголоса обсуждая свое дело.

***

Драсько проснулся от того, что в соседней комнате раздался треск разбившегося кувшина, за которым последовала забористая ругань отца.

— Черт бы тебя побрал! — кричал Олесь. — Чтоб тебе пусто было! Чтоб у тебя шерсть вылезла и хвост отвалился! Чтоб тебе одной кислой сметаной питаться! Чтоб тебе кошки…

— Олесь! — раздался возмущенный окрик Нелли.

Драсько вышел из комнаты и осмотрелся. Фирася в хате не было. Драсько вздохнул и принялся накрывать на стол: достал сметану и пляцки — конечно, Фирасевы пляцки Грейнджеренковым и в подметки не годились, но были лучше, чем совсем ничего — подогрел заклятием воду для чая и побрел в свою комнату, где временно расположились родители.

— Мам! Пап! Завтрак готов! — постучался Драсько и вернулся за стол. Через минуту родители вышли из комнаты, и он отметил, что отец держится за голову.

— Все в порядке? — озабоченно спросил Драсько.

— Да какой-то глупый кот скинул Олесику на голову кувшин, — мать поджала губы, выражая крайнюю степень неодобрения.

— Кот? Это черт мохнатый, а не кот! — взвизгнул Олесь. — Еще и рыжий. Дай только я узнаю, что за ведьма науськала это дьявольское отродье сбрасывать приличным людям кувшины на головы!

«Живоглот, маленькая мстительная зараза», — догадался Драсько и чуть ли не бегом бросился в комнату. 

И впрямь, на полке над кроватью сидел кот Грейнджеренко и довольно урчал. 

— Отомстил? Полегчало? — буркнул Драсько, сгребая кота в охапку. 

— Драсько? — в ужасе воззрилась на него мать, когда он прошествовал вместе с котом к двери. — Ты схватил на руки этого жуткого зверя? Брось немедленно. У него наверняка блохи или, хуже того, лишай. Ты даже не знаешь, откуда взялся этот кот.

— Знаю, — буркнул Драсько. — И я его сейчас отнесу хозяевам. Уж сколько раз просил, чтоб внимательнее за животным смотрели.

— Драсько, Бога ради, осторожнее! Смотри, чтоб не поцарапал. Как ты будешь поцарапанный на сватовстве?

— Не поцарапает, — заверил ее Драсько и выскочил на улицу.

— Кстати о сватовстве, — проворчал Олесь, макая пляцок в сметану. — Я по-прежнему против. И вообще, моего сына превратили в домового. На стол накрывает, как последний…

— То есть ты исключаешь, что это забота? — дверь скрипнула, и в хату вошел Фирась. — Я смотрю, Нелли не против, что любящий сын собрал ей завтрак.

— Зато я против, — Олесь поднялся, подошел к брату и посмотрел на него в упор. — Мой сын, как последний домовой, накрывает на стол и носит хворост. А что дальше? Огороды будет вручную копать? Вообще будет огороды копать?

— Так он копал уже, — с истинно ледяным спокойствием произнес Фирась. – В школе. 

Олесь подавился пляцком, и Нелли бросилась стучать ему по спине. 

— В общем так. Предлагаю пари. Самое что ни на есть настоящее Малфюковское пари, — выдавил Олесь, когда откашлялся и отдышался. — Попросим Драська почистить снег. Если уберет магией — в Киев поедет.

— А если за лопату схватится — останется в Волшебных Вуйках, посватается к пани Грейнджеренко и мешать ты ему не станешь, — Фирась протянул брату руку.

— Так тому и быть, — Олесь пожал протянутую ладонь, и все трое уселись за стол, ждать возвращения Драська.

Драсько уверенно шагал по улице, крепко сжимая в руках Живоглота, который практически не брыкался. 

— Отомстил? — мрачно спросил Малфюк у кота. — Молодец. Смотреть надо, на кого кувшины сбрасываешь. Понимаешь, отец меня теперь изведет. У него наверняка мигрень будет.

Живоглот попробовал мурлыкать, но в сдавленном состоянии у него это плохо получалось. Он донес кота до двора Гермиэли и закинул за плетень. Над селом снова прокатилось звонкое «Мяу», оборвавшееся где-то на половине ноты из-за того, что Живоглот по уши провалился в сугроб. 

— Ты чего раскричался? — Гермиэля выглянула из хаты, но, увидев Драська, сменила тон на более дружелюбный. — Привет.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Драсько, помахал рукой в большой теплой рукавице и поспешил к хате.

— Как ты ночь пережил? — спросила Гермиэля, обняв его и закрыв дверь. 

— Нормально, — отмахнулся он. — Мать с отцом легли в моей комнате, я в Фирасевой, а сам Фирась куда-то ушел.

— А…

— Вуйна обиделась и ушла, — Драсько не стал ждать, пока Гермиэля сформулирует вопрос. — Похоже, она вообще дома не ночевала.

— Какой ужас, — прижала руки ко рту Гермиэля. — Слушай, а где же она была? Неужто в лесу?

— Да хоть бы и в лесу, — Драсько нахмурился. 

— Драсько, так же нельзя! — вздохнула она. 

— А так можно? — Малфюк схватил ее за руку и поднял ее повыше, рассматривая то место, где под кофтой — он знал — вырезано на коже То Слово. За те несколько месяцев, что он общался с Гермиэлей, Драсько ни разу не увидел этого шрама. Слишком уж искусно Грейнджеренко его скрывала: то отвернется, то руку повернет, то полотенце на руку повесит. Это было так ненавязчиво, так обыденно, что Драсько не задумывался об этом шраме, и даже подзабыл о нем. А теперь, когда вуйна Белла приехала в Волшебные Вуйки, воспоминания вновь обрушились на Драська ледяной волной. 

— Так, конечно, нельзя, — пробормотала Грейнджеренко, отдернула руку и натянула рукав чуть ли не до пальцев, — но и ты не прав. Это твоя вуйна, и сестра твоей мамы. Ладно ты — но Нелли очень расстроится, если Белла замерзнет насмерть в лесу.

— Пусть только попробует расстроиться, — проворчал Драсько, — я ей быстро напомню, как Белла с друзьями-Пожирателями у нас гостила полтора года. И как мама сама была рада их выдворить.

— Это другое, — попыталась поспорить Гермиэля, но у Драська был такой решительный и суровый вид, что она бросила эту идею.

— Ты что сегодня делаешь? — сменил тему Драсько.

— Ничего особенного, — пожала плечами Гермиэля. — Вот, бограча собиралась наварить. Ты будешь?

— Вечером, — уклончиво ответил Драсько. — Я бы еще попросил каких-нибудь кремзликов.

— У нас еще пляцки есть, — удивленно проговорила Гермиэля и заговорщицки добавила, — с маком, твои любимые.

— И плякци давай. И бограч. И кремзлики. 

— Малфюк! Куда в тебя все это влезет? — всплеснула руками Гермиэля и придирчиво посмотрела на тщедушного Драська.

— Ну, может еще Фирась придет, — Драсько хотел, чтобы сватовство было сюрпризом, но подозревал, что после этого таинства полагается покушать.

— Ладно, Драсько, будут тебе и кремзлики, и пляцки, и бограча целый казан, — рассмеялась Гермиэля. 

— Тогда до вечера, — Драсько просиял, легко поцеловал ее в щеку и опрометью выскочил из хаты. 

Он уже почти добрался до двора Фирася, когда увидел Орыську, которая возилась во дворе. Марыська привычно повисла на плетне и что-то рассказывала подруге.

— Девчата, а девчата, — вкрадчиво произнес Драсько, когда подкрался к ним. 

— Ой! — пискнула Марыська и рухнула с плетня в сугроб. — Малфюк, черт ты лысый. Чего пугаешь? Только от Гермиэльки идешь, а уже: «Девчата».

— Я как раз по поводу Грейнджеренко и хотел поговорить, — Драсько подал руку, помогая Марысе подняться из снега. — Я, кажется, слишком загрузил ее своими просьбами. Не могли бы вы ей помочь? Ну, заодно и посидите с ней. Чтоб скучно не было.

— Посидим, — кивнула Орыська. — Почему бы не посидеть. Только снег дочищу — и пойдем. Ой, снегу в этом году навалило — страсть как много.

Драсько взмахнул палочкой, и снег, заваливший Орысин двор, аккуратными кучами лег вдоль плетня. 

— Ой, — пискнула Орыся. — Ой, спасибо, Драсько. Марыська, чего стоишь? Бежим к Гермиэльке.

Драсько потер руки, глядя, как подружки убегают в сторону хаты Грейнджеренко. Все шло так, как он задумал, дело оставалось за малым — вытащить на сватовство отца и мать. 

В хате было тихо. Трое Малфюков сидели за столом и молча гипнотизировали дверь, будто бы от нее зависело появление Драська. Наконец, бедолага не выдержала и скрипнула, впуская в комнату блудного сына.

— О! Драсько пришел, — хлопнул в ладони Фирась. 

— Что-то случилось? — Драсько подозрительно прищурился.

— Да вот снег надо разгрести, а у меня спину прихватило. Поможешь?

— Хорошо, дядя, конечно, — кивнул Драсько и схватил стоявшую у стены большую лопату. 

Олесь горестно застонал и запрокинул голову.


	7. Часть 6

— Отец, все в порядке? — Драсько испуганно посмотрел на Олеся, но тот лишь покачивался на стуле и тихо выл, не иначе как от досады.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас сделал? — вопрошал он, глядя в потолок. — Ты жизнь свою сломал, ты нам с матерью жизнь сломал, ты всю семью опозорил.

— Прости, чем? Тем, что взялся за лопату? — непонимающе переспросил Драсько. 

— Да поспорили мы с твоим отцом, — хмыкнул Фирась, — что если ты палочкой снег уберешь, то в Киев уедешь, а если за лопату схватишься — здесь останешься и Грейнджеренко замуж позовешь.

— Позову, конечно, — топнул ногой Драсько, — и вам, папенька, меня не переубедить. В конце концов, я что, зря Гермиэлю попросил приготовить полный стол еды?

— Ты сегодня собрался свататься? — побледнела Нелли.

— А зачем откладывать? — в один голос изумились Драсько и Фирась. 

Олесь издал стон умирающего зверя и поплелся в комнату, ворча о том, что Драсько сошел с ума, что во всем виноват Фирась, что мир рушится и что он сейчас умрет, чтобы только избежать позора на свою седую голову. То, что позор будет вселенским, очевидно было только для Олеся. Ну, и быть может, чуточку для Нелли.

— Ну, хозяйка, готовь гостинцы для будущей невестки, — хохотнул Фирась.

— Какие гостинцы? — запинаясь, пробормотала Нелли.

— Ну как это — какие? Каравай для начала испеки. Муки и всего необходимого у меня достаточно.

— Руками? — Нелли, похоже, была в шоке от подобной перспективы.

— Извините, пани, домовыми не озаботились, — Фирась изобразил шутливый поклон. — Придется руками.

Он улыбнулся самой гостеприимной улыбкой, какой только можно, и принялся доставать из шкафчика продукты. 

— Вот тебе, невестушка, мука, — приговаривал Фирась, — вот тебе сахар и яйца, вот тебе масло и молоко, дрожжи не забудь.

— Что с этим всем делать? — в ужасе возопила Нелли.

— Куда катится мир! — донесся из комнаты стон Олеся. 

— Как что? Тесто месить, — подсказал Фирась. Драсько стиснул зубы покрепче и опрометью выскочил из хаты. Оказавшись во дворе, он принялся хохотать так, что чуть не рухнул в сугроб. 

Спустя пять минут к нему присоединился Фирась. Он громогласно смеялся, хлопая себя по бокам, и усы у него подрагивали от того, как дядька тряс головой. 

— Я думал, ты был беспомощным котенком, когда сюда приехал, — отдышавшись, выдавил Фирась. — Но твои матушка с папенькой — это столичный цирк.

Драсько, который только-только успокоился, снова расхохотался и все же повалился в сугроб. 

— Все так плохо?

— Все весело, — ответил Фирась. — Ладно, посмеялись — и будет. Идем в дом, а то они там с ума сойдут.

Стоило Драську вернуться в хату, как голова вмиг заболела от того шума, который издавали родители. 

— Драсько! — завывала Нелли. — Драсько! Драсечко! Оно липкое! Оно ко мне прилипло!

— Мир катится в бездну! — вторил ей Олесь из комнаты. — Конец стране! Конец Малфюкам!

— Матушка, ну подождите, — попытался Драсько, — Гермиэля рассказывала, что у пани Визловской были какие-то бытовые заклинания. Вы их — ну вот совершенно случайно — не знаете?

— Олесик! — заверещала мать. — Олесик, ты слышал? Он меня пытается приравнять к Визловской!

— Это конец! — захрипел в соседней комнате Олесь. — Свет! Я вижу свет в конце тоннеля.

— Так! — рявкнул Фирась. — Прекращаем гармидер. Нелли, присыпь руки мукой, тогда липнуть не так будут. А ты, братец мой болезный, поднимайся да помоги Драську дров нарубить. Печь-то топить нужно.

Нелли замолчала на полуслове, а из комнаты выглянул испуганный Олесь.

— Дрова? — переспросил Олесь, как будто надеялся, что не то услышал.

— Дрова, братик, дрова, — ласково повторил Фирась.

— Я покажу, — заверил отца Драсько, — в этом же нет ничего сложного. 

Драсько взял в руки стоявший у стены топор и вышел из хаты. Озадаченный донельзя Олесь побрел за ним. 

— Вот, смотри, — Драсько с умным видом повернулся к отцу, — ставишь бревнышко на колоду. Топор держишь вот так, острой стороной вниз, замахиваешься посильнее, и…

Со звонким треском раскололось на две части.

— Вот так, — улыбнулся Драсько и протянул отцу топор. — Держи, попробуй. Тебе даже понравится.

Олесь с опаской взял топор двумя пальцами и брезгливо поморщился.

— Нормально бери, всей рукой, — подбодрил отца Драсько.

Олесь неуверенно взялся за топор двумя руками, прищурился в попытках прицелиться в бревно, заботливо подставленное Драськом, и рубанул.  
Острие вонзилось в колоду, на которую ставили бревнышки, в паре сантиметров левее цели.

— Давай еще раз, — Драсько с усилием дернул топор и отдал его отцу.

Олесь снова прицелился, щуря на сей раз другой глаз, и снова рубанул. Топор с тоскливым звяканьем вонзился в колоду справа от бревнышка. 

— Да что такое! — с азартом воскликнул Олесь, сам выдернул топор и снова рубанул, не целясь. Топорище вошло в бревнышко до середины и благополучно застряло. 

— Эй, — Олесь подергал топор, поднимая его вместе с бревном. — Отдавай, простяцкое отродье.

Топор и бревно были глухи к его мольбам. 

Драсько бросился к отцу, но тот уже вошел в раж. Он стучал бревном с застрявшим топором по колоде, сыпал проклятиями, пытался сдернуть бревнышко с топора ногой и наконец, совсем отчаявшись, с размаха ударил по стене хаты. С крыши осыпался снег, добрая часть его попала Олесю за шиворот, и тот с громким криком отбросил топор. Драсько с удивлением проследил, как топор описал плавную дугу, перелетел через плетень и ударился о дерево. Раздалось отчаянное «Мяу», и с ветки рухнул Живоглот, который, видимо, до этого смотрел свысока на представление, развернувшееся на заднем дворе Фирасевой хаты. 

С тоской глядя вслед удирающему коту, Драсько побрел к дереву и подобрал топор и бревно, которые, на удивление, отделились друг от друга. Окончательно распрощавшись с идеей посвятить отца в премудрости колки дров, Драсько принялся за дело под пристальным неодобрительным взглядом Олеся. Каждое движение сопровождалось стенаниями о том, что славное семейство Малфюков ждет пожизненный позор, что Драська стоило отдать на воспитание домовым или вообще простецам, что теперь возвращение в Киев невозможно и что пора бы ему, Олесю, идти бросаться вниз головой с Пацюковой скалы. 

— Ты туда залезь для начала — вмиг станешь героем, — буркнул Драсько, за что удостоился долгой тирады о сыновней неблагодарности.

Наконец, с дровами было покончено. 

— Ну, помоги хотя бы занести их в хату, — попросил Драсько и подхватил внушительную стопочку дров. Олесь брезгливо фыркнул и поднял дрова чарами. Так они и вошли в хату.

Фирась выглядел слегка усталым, но довольным. Усы его были покрыты тонким белым налетом муки, как и его чуб, жупан, как и одежда и волосы Нелли. Да вся кухня была в муке. Однако мать сияла от радости.

— Я смогла! — в ее голосе был восторг маленькой девочки. Драсько посмотрел на каравай, который мать держала на вытянутых руках, и улыбнулся. 

— Ну, ставим в печь! — произнес Фирась. — Как с дровами? Управились?

— Конечно, — радостно воскликнула Нелли, — Олесик справился с дровами!

— Нет, рубил дрова Драсько, — Олесь поморщился. — Я только помог занести. Этот чертов топор мне не дается.

— Олесик, у тебя еще все получится, уверена, — Нелли поставила пирог в печь и погладила мужа по щеке, от чего на ней остался белый след.

— Что? — возопил Олесь. — Нелли, ты серьезно? Мне не нужно умение рубить дрова! Мы уедем отсюда через несколько дней и никогда больше не вернемся.

— Но ты ведь не против, чтобы я готовила тебе иногда? — спросила Нелли, потупив взор. — Ну, руками.

— О Боже! — взвыл Олесь. — Моя жена сошла с ума! Весь мир сошел с ума! 

— Олесь, нет времени на страдания, — насупился Фирась, и Драсько был с ним согласен.

— Ты не передумаешь? — спросил Олесь, и этот вопрос был похож на просьбу. 

Драсько коротко покачал головой. 

Каравай в печи источал такой чудный запах, что Драсько почувствовал, как желудок сводит. 

— Перекусить бы, — пробормотал он.

— Ну у тебя и аппетит, племянничек, — рассмеялся Фирась. — Вечером наешься до отвалу. Надеюсь, ты сказал будущей невесте, чтоб на стол накрывала?

— Намекнул, — уклончиво ответил Драсько, — но она готовит. К тому же, там Марыся и Орыся, а они точно поняли, на что я намекал.

— Марыся и Орыся — это хорошо, — кивнул Фирась. — Раз уж родители Гермиэли недоступны, ее будут сватать подруги. 

— Да, это все хорошо, — покачал головой Драсько, — но кушать я хочу уже сейчас.

— Может, я попробую еще что-то приготовить? — предложила Нелли.

— Нет! — Олесь схватился за голову.

— Знаешь, наесться ты еще наешься, — рассмеялся Фирась, — а сейчас можно и перекусить. Сейчас поедим пляцков и будем собираться. Нам еще тебя нужно одеть как самого знатного парубка.

— Он и так самый знатный, — вставил Олесь. 

— Тем более, — пожал плечами Фирась. — Значит, станется его чуток принарядить. Пойдем, племянничек, посмотрим, что у старого Фирася найдется.

Драсько удивленно посмотрел на дядю и поплелся за ним в комнату.


	8. Часть 7

Снег хрустел под ногами, а месяц освещал округу так ярко, что у Сирка даже в голове звенело.

— Так что мы делать-то будем? — озадачено спросил он, косясь то на Беллу, то на хату Гермиэли, и сдвинул шапку на лоб. 

— Сейчас они будут идти к ней, — зло пробормотала Белла. – Пойдут, да не дойдут.  
Хлестким движением она выхватила волшебную палочку и направила ее на Сирка.

— Вы, пани, не балуйте, — предупреждающе прорычал Сирко. — Я тоже, может, кое-чего могу.

— Ну так моги! — прошипела она. Деревья озарила вспышка красного света, и над селом прокатился горестный вой большого черного пса.

— Так от тебя толку будет больше, — усмехнулась Белла и легонько пнула собаку, в которую превратила Сирка, носком туфли. Сирко заскулил и попытался свернуться калачиком в снегу, но Белла вновь пнула его.

— Поднимайся! Будем им сватовство портить. 

Сирко послушно поднялся, отфыркиваясь от снега, и тряхнул косматой головой. Белла уселась ему на спину, от чего Сирко негодующе зарычал.

— Пошел, родимый, — она ткнула палочкой ему в затылок, и Сирко почувствовал невероятный прилив сил. Он рванул вперед, не разбирая дороги и совершенно не ощущая тяжелой пани, рассевшейся у него на спине. Он все бежал и бежал, пока не заметил с удивлением, что лапы перебирают не снег, но морозный воздух. Сирко бросил короткий взгляд вниз и взвизгнул от ужаса. Село осталось где-то внизу, а сам он натурально летел по небу, везя на спине эту странную пани Беллу.

— К месяцу рули, блохастый! — прикрикнула Белла, и Сирко послушно повернул к месяцу. 

Это было самое странное, что когда-либо приключалось. Лапы шли по воздуху, как по сырой земле, а звездная пыль, попадавшая изредка на нос, щипала его и потрескивала. По мере приближения к месяцу Сирко чувствовал благоговение и непреодолимое желание выть, излить ему душу и всю тоску, что накопилась в ней за год. Теперь-то месяц точно должен был услышать, ведь Сирко подошел к нему совсем близко. Но Белла вдруг метнулась вперед, да так, что Сирко чуть носом не ковырнул в особенно яркую — и наверняка колючую — звезду, схватила месяц и спрятала его за пазуху.

— Ай, черт! — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Блохастый, давай вниз. 

Ноги сами понесли Сирка вниз, к лесу. Он с сожалением смотрел на то, как внизу, в селе, стремительно начиналась метель, и думал о том, каких дел они с пани Беллой наворотили. 

Оказавшись в лесу, Белла спрыгнула с Сирка и припустила к дому Гермиэли.

— Эй, а расколдовать! — крикнул Сирко ей вслед, но получился только лай, который заглушил вой вьюги. Сирко вздохнул и припустил во все лапы за пани Беллой. 

***

— Только же была хорошая погода! — раздосадовано произнес Драсько, а Фирась молча сплюнул в снег. 

— Фирась, Драсько, — взмолился за их спинами разодетый Олесь, — а может, не пойдем?

— Я что, зря каравай пекла? — Нелли подбоченилась и легонько подтолкнула мужа к двери. 

— Драсько! — воскликнул Олесь, оказавшись на улицы. — Руку давай. А то потеряемся в этой метели.

Вцепившись друг в друга, почтенное семейство Малфюков покинуло двор и побрело по улице Волшебных Вуек. 

— Вот, против этого твоего сватовства даже природа восстала, — ворчал Олесь. — Без отцовского благословения пошел.

— Не трогай Драська, — осадила его Нелли. — Не маленький уже. Зато упрямый, прямо как ты: если уж что решил, то не переубедишь. Уж поверь, я с вами, Малфюками, двадцать лет живу. 

— Как же мне Драська не трогать, если я за него держусь? Мы же потеряемся. Заблудимся в этом ужасном лесу.

— Олесик как паникером был, так паникером и остался, — рассмеялся Фирась. Правда, рот он раскрыл при этом так широко, что в него тут же намело снегу. 

— Вы, дядечку, не могли бы метель унять? Вы ж характерник, как-никак.

Фирась замер, как вкопанный, и вся процессия остановилась вместе с ним. Он принялся бормотать что-то, вскидывая руки к небу. Из-за этого Драську пришлось схватиться за родителей, чтоб не потеряться.

— Ничего не выйдет, — удрученно проговорил Фирась и опустил руки. — Не метель это, колдовство.

— Белла, — выдохнула Нелли и вцепилась в мужа. 

— Твоя, Нелли, сестрица, столько проблем нам доставила, что вот назло ей сосватаю Драська с этой Грейнджеренко, чтоб ей пусто было. Но Белле твоей пусть раньше будет пусто. Сосватаю — вот вам мое Малфюковское слово, — заявил Олесь, перекрикивая метель, а потом топнул ногой, поскользнулся на льду, притаившемся под снегом, и рухнул в сугроб.

— Олесик! — взвизгнула Нелли и принялась поднимать мужа. Драсько только и успел, что каравай у нее выхватить. 

Фирась тем временем пытался рассмотреть ближайшие хаты. 

— Так, вроде пришли, — заключил он. — Вон ее хата, там хвост рыжий мелькнул. 

— И чего мы ждем? — Олесь двинулся к указанной хате, забыв обо всем на свете. 

— Погоди, Олесик, я ж первый захожу, — выдохнул Фирась, когда смог нагнать брата. Где-то позади пробирались через снежную метель Нелли с Драськом. 

— Хорошо, заходи первым, — Олесь закатил глаза и толкнул дверь хаты. — Только, Бога ради, быстрее!

— Добрый вечер вашей хате, — с порога начал Фирась отряхивая ноги, — у вас товар, у нас купец.

— Фирась, — раздался за его спиной голос Олеся. — Ты уверен, что эта та хата?

Фирась поднял голову и наконец-то осознал, что перед ним далеко не Гермиэля Грейнджеренко. Посреди хаты сидел просто на полу голова села, пан Разумовский, в расшитом на восточный манер халате, и недоуменно взирал на гостей, напрочь забыв о парящем перед ним варенике. Вареник, явно не выдержав подобного обращения, плюхнулся вниз, благо, там стояла миска со сметаной. 

— Это ж какая нелегкая тебя, Фирась, ко мне принесла? — басовито спросил Разумовский.

— Метель на дворе, — ни к селу ни к городу брякнул Олесь. 

— О, никак Олесик наш блудный вернулся?

— Так, каравай уже отдавать? — раздался за его спиной взволнованный голос Нелли.

— Дорогая, это не та хата, — пробормотал Олесь, но пан Разумовский уже поднялся на ноги и устремился к ним.

— А это что за птица киевская? — спросил он. — Неужто жена твоя?

— Она самая, — выдавил Олесь.

— Вы понимаете, пан голова, какое дело, — вклинился в их разговор Фирась. — Мы тут свататься шли, да метель началась. 

— Свататься? — рассмеялся Разумовский. — Еще скажите, что к Грейнджеренко.

— К ней самой, — закивали одновременно Олесь и Фирась.

— И правильно, — рубанул воздух рукой Разумовский. — Нечего девке мозги пудрить. Любишь — так женись, и весь разговор.

— Так мы, прошу прощения, заблудились, — робко произнесла Нелли. — Метель наколдованная, пан Фирась не смог ее унять. 

— Кто это у нас тут метели колдует? — подбоченился Разумовский. — В моем селе?

Малфюки переглянулись и промолчали. 

— Хата Грейнджеренко на два двора дальше, — сказал пан голова и для верности указал рукой, в какую сторону достопочтенному семейству надлежит двигаться. — И чтоб без меня не начинали нашу Гермиэльку сватать! Я сейчас громаду соберу и приду.

Малфюки поклонились, взялись за руки и гуськом покинули хату головы. 

— Что ж это ты, Драсько, путь к невесте найти не можешь? — едко спросил Олесь, когда они вновь пробирались через метель.

— А ты бы помалкивал, — буркнул Фирась. — Морочит нас невестушка твоя, за нос водит.

— Вот она! Хата-то Гермиэли, вот она, — вскричал Драсько, заметив пляшущий огонек в окне. 

— Ну, племянничек, смотри не оплошай, — хмыкнул Фирась и толкнул калитку.   
В тот же миг до их ушей донесся визгливый смех и рычание. Подойдя к хате, Малфюки замерли. Путь к дверям перегородила Белла, а напротив нее стоял, выгнув спину, и рычал косматый черный пес. 

— Белла, — выдохнула Нелли. — Прекрати, пожалуйста. Мы уже все решили и Олесь готов дать отцовское свое благословение. 

— А я не позволю! Не позволю позорить семью! — взвизгнула Белла и снова зашлась смехом. 

— Вуйна, отойдите с дороги. Вы знаете, я Малфюк, — уверенно произнес Драсько и сделал шаг вперед. 

— Малфюк! Тьху, — Белла гадко ухмыльнулась и сплюнула в снег. — Я всегда против этой свадьбы была, а Малфюки — гниль. Хуже только Визловские или эти простаки вроде Грейнджеренко. 

— Ты, Белла, не забывай, кто тебя из Азкабановки вытащил! Не Лесторжинские, а Малфюки! И не к Лесторжинским ты пришла за помощью, а к Малфюкам. 

— Я, вуйна, еще и Черненко наполовину, вы уж не обессудьте, — тихо проговорил Драсько, но тетка вздрогнула, расслышав его слова через метель.

— Ты меня, племянничек, не пугай. И не такие как ты пугали. 

— Вот, молодцы, что меня дождались, — раздался с улицы голос пана Разумовского. Послышался скрип калитки, и во двор хлынули люди от мала до велика. 

— Пан Разумовский, у нас тут небольшая проблема, — шепотом проговорил Фирась.

— Какая проблема? Что, жених отказался? Я громаду собрал в такую-то метель, а он отказываться.

— Нет же, нет, жених не против, а очень даже за, и рвется, как бы это сказать, в бой, — заверил его Фирась. — Вот только одна родственница со стороны жениха немного не в себе. 

— Какая еще родственница? — недоуменно спросил Разумовский и воззрился на Беллу. 

— А ты тут голова будешь? — спросила Белла, склонив голову назад. — И громаду привел? Так вот я тебе при всей громаде заявляю: свадьбы не будет. 

— То есть как это — не будет? — удивился Разумовский, а толпа возмущенно загудела.

— А вот так! Месяц ваш я украла! И пока Драсько Малфюк остается в ваших этих Вуйках, месяца вам не видать. 

Над двором Гермиэли Грейнджеренко повисла тишина. Даже огромный черный пес перестал рычать, сел на снег, осмотрел всех собравшихся, задрал голову и завыл. 

В ответ ему взвыли собаки во всех окрестных дворах.


	9. Часть 8

Пан Разумовский переводил взгляд с Драська на Беллу и обратно, не зная, что и сказать. Да что там Разумовский — Фирась, обычно способный найти выход из любой ситуации, беспомощно разводил руками, глядя на Драська, Олеся и Нелли. 

— Я тебе покажу, сватовство сыну портить, — Олесь выхватил палочку, но Белла оказалась проворнее — один взмах ее палочки, и Олесь остался с пустыми руками, а его собственная палочка отлетела в сугроб у плетня. 

— Нелли, даже не думай, — рассмеялась Белла. 

Фирась выставил руки вперед, надеясь сбить Беллу с ног, пока она отвлеклась на Нелли, но ведьма оказалась проворнее: она махнула рукой, и Фирась упал в снег. 

— Я сказала: отдаете Драська — будет вам месяц. Без фокусов, — процедила Белла, глядя на племянника.

Огромный черный пес взвыл так горестно, так пронзительно, что у всех кровь в жилах застыла. Драсько растерянно оглядывался по сторонам: пан Разумовский покачал головой, тетка Оксана и ее подруга-соседка переглядывались, явно не зная, что в таких случаях делать. Остальные сельчане тоже словно к земле примерзли, и только Нелли крепко стиснула руку Драська, призывая его не сдаваться.

— Вуйна, но ведь я люблю ее, — смело произнес Драсько, пытаясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в коленях. Он бросил короткий взгляд на окна хаты и увидел Грейнджеренко с красными глазами, которой вытирали слезы верные Марыська и Орыська.

— Не можешь ты ее любить! — взвизгнула Белла. — Ты — Малфюк, и простачку полюбить не можешь.

Драсько не успел и рта открыть, как раздался оглушительный раскат грома, полыхнула вспышка света, и метель в мгновение ока прекратилась. Ночь вновь стала тихой и звездной, разве что месяца на небе не хватало. 

— Быть того не может, — прокатился в толпе шепоток, и люди стали расступаться, освобождая путь древнему старцу. Он был одет в жупан из овечьей шкуры, в высокую косматую шапку, правая рука его сомкнулась на побелевшем, отполированном временем деревянном посохе, а седые до белизны усы свисали аж до пояса.

— Любовь есть право и благо, любовь есть основа всего сущего, и не тебе, ведьма, решать, кому и кого любить.

— Отец, — хором выдохнули Олесь и Фирась, и бухнулись на колени перед старцем. Нелли, увлекаемая рукой мужа, тоже упала ниц, а вслед за ними опустилось на колени и все село. Даже черный пес упал на пузо и пополз к старцу. 

— Пан Абракась, — пролепетал Разумовский, — простите, что потревожили ваш…

— Это и есть мой внук? — спросил человек по имени Абракась, ткнув посохом в Драська, который единственный из всех — если не считать Беллы — остался стоять на ровных ногах.

— Видимо, да, пан Абракась, — тот кивнул. — Я Драсько, сын Олеся Малфюка. 

— Внук, — довольно кивнул Абракась. — Из младшего сына толк не вышел, так хоть внук порадовал. И что же у тебя, внучек, за проблема?

— Давай-давай, — взвизгнула Белла. — Расскажи деду, осрамись и всю семью осрами.

— Я не тебя спросил, — бросил Абракась. Его глаза полыхнули холодным светом, и Белла застыла, оборвав фразу на полуслове. Черный пес взвизгнул и завилял хвостом. 

— Я, деду, свататься пришел к прекрасной девушке. 

— К учительнице новой? Знаю-знаю такую, — кивнул Абракась. 

— Но отку… — начал было Разумовский, но вовремя замолчал.

— А моя вуйна Белла, — Драсько махнул в ее сторону рукой, — против. Украла месяц и говорит, что вернет, только если я жениться передумаю и в Киев вернусь.

— А что ты? — Абракась подошел к нему вплотную. — Не отвечай, я и без слов все вижу. Готов и без месяца и без солнца жить, лишь бы невеста молодая с тобой была, да вот только перед людьми тебе неудобно.

Из хаты Гермиэли послышался громкий стук. Видимо, то ли Марыська, то ли Орыська упала. 

— Ну да есть у меня решение твоей проблемы, — продолжал Абракась, прикрыв глаза. Драсько открыл рот и уставился на деда.

Абракась безмолвно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, и Драсько даже испугался, что ему плохо.

— Деду, с вами все хорошо?

— М-м-м, — ответил Абракась и мотнул головой, мол, уйди, не до тебя сейчас. Драсько послушно отошел в сторону.

Все застыли, наблюдая, как старец поднимает посох и безошибочно указывает им на Беллу.

— Месяц! — раздался его голос с самого неба. Точно с неба, в этом сомнений быть не могло: Драсько собственными глазами видел, что дед не открывал рта. Белла, все еще обездвиженная, ничего не могла поделать, когда яркий, молочно-белый месяц выскользнул у нее из-за пазухи и стал подниматься в небо. В толпе прокатился восхищенный гул. 

— Ты! — посох все еще указывал на Беллу. Ее заволокло черным дымом, а когда он рассеялся, на снегу обнаружилась щуплая черная кошка. Абракась ударил посохом оземь, и кошка с пронзительным воплем бросилась прочь. 

— Пан Абракась, — не выдержал Разумовский, — как же… Где же…

— В горах я живу, — оборвал его Абракась. — Как ушел тогда, так и живу, в единении с природой. 

— Но отец, — пробормотал Фирась.

— Почему не вышел к тебе, когда ты отшельником в лесу жил? Видел я тебя, наблюдал, как ты премудрости природы постигал. Да только зачем тебе сердце молодое бередить, коли ты и сам справлялся. Или ты думал, я сына брошу? И Олеся бы не бросил, да только Киев из моей пещеры плохо видно.

— А видно? — тихо спросил Олесь. 

— Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, — покачал головой Абракась. — Ну что, выходи, невестушка, к старому Абракасю.

Дверь хаты скрипнула и отворилась. На порог вышла Гермиэля, за спиной у которой бестолково топтались Марыська и Орыська.

— Ты уж прости старого мольфара, невестушка, и ты, внучек, прости. Не могу я на сватовство остаться. Благословлю вас потихоньку, да и пойду себе. 

— Спасибо, деду, — Драсько задохнулся от радости, а у Гермиэли на глазах снова выступили слезы. Оба встали перед Абракасем на колени, и тот положил руки им на головы. 

— В мире живите, да в любви. В святую ночь вы решились на этот шаг, так чтоб святой дух с вами и был неотступно. 

— Спасибо, деду, — хором прошептали Драсько с Гермиэлей. 

— Что, пойду я. А ну как получится правнуков в своей пещере дождаться, — делано проворчал Абракась, и тут же опустил взгляд вниз, на черного пса, который тыкал носом ему в руку. — А тебе чего? Вот какую шутку с тобой сила твоя сыграла. И человеком ты станешь, только если поцелует тебя твоя судьба. А до той поры ходи в собачьем облике, да впредь больше не смей чужому счастью мешать. 

Пес улегся на снег и тонко заскулил. 

Полыхнула вспышка света, и Абракась пропал. Только проталина в снегу была доказательством его визита. 

— Вот халамидник, — проскрипела бабка Параска. — Так за сто лет и не изменился. 

— Так, это, — опомнился Фирась. — Мы, того. У вас товар, у нас купец…

— Какой товар, дядечка Фирасечка, — всплеснула руками Гермиэля, — какой купец, промерзли же все! Идите к столу! Все к столу. 

— Трубите в трубы, бейте в барабаны! — гаркнул Разумовский. — Зовите музыкантов. Васько, неси трембиту.

— Так я того, уже, — хлопец, стоявший у самого плетня, запустил руку в карман и достал оттуда маленькую трембиту. Драсько прыснул, но хлопец дунул на нее, и трембита стала стремительно увеличиваться в размерах.

— Ура Драську и Гермиэле! — заверещали Марыська и Орыська. 

— Ура! — подхватила громада, и Васько что было сил дунул в трембиту. Трубный глас ее прокатился над селом. 

Раздался кошачий вопль, такой громкий, что почти перекрыл звуки трембиты. С крыши, разбрасывая лапами снег, скатился Живоглот и рухнул на спину черному псу. Тот вскочил на ноги и принялся бегать по двору, надеясь сбросить кота. 

— Ой горюшко, это ж человек, — всплеснула руками Марыся, глядя на пса. 

— Да Сирко это, — уверенно произнес Драсько. — Все село в сборе, только Сирка не хватает. Да и вспомни ту псину, что меня осенью чуть не загрызла. Говорю тебе, Сирко это.

— Орыська! — Гермиэля дернула подругу за рукав. — Ты ж его расколдовать можешь.

— А что сразу Орыська? — подбоченилась Марыська.

— А помнишь, как мы гадали и жених ей шапку оставил? — зашептала Гермиэля. — Так вот, на следующее утро Сирко с хлопцами зашел ко мне колядовать и шапку свою узнал.

— Врал, что пропала она у него посреди улицы просто с головы, — ввернул Драсько.

— Она и впрямь пропала, — пробормотала Орыся и повернулась к псу. — Сирко! Сирко, иди сюда.

Резким движением Сирко сбросил Живоглота со спины и, виляя хвостом, бросился к Орыське.

— Хороший пес, — Орыська присела и потрепала его по холке. Сирко поставил лапы ей на плечи и толкнул головой. 

— Хороший, — повторила Орыська, зажмурилась и поцеловала его в мокрый нос. 

Двор озарил мягкий свет, а когда он потух, все увидели, что посреди двора Гермиэли в снегу, обнявшись, сидят Сирко и Орыська. 

— А что, мама, — крикнул один из друзей Сирка тетке Оксане, — стоим тут, время теряем. У вас товар, у нас купец.

— Идите к столу, стынет все! — взмолилась Марыська, и люди, наконец, стали заходить в хату. Кто-то затянул песню, которую все подхватили и прервались только, когда Драсько пылко поцеловал Гермиэлю. Возле них обнимались Орыська с Сирком, а в воздухе витало ощущение настоящего волшебства.

Высоко в Карпатских горах стоит древнее село Волшебные Вуйки. Мало кто о том селе знает, но как узнает, как приедет туда, так и останется там его сердце. И село в ответ напоит его чистейшим воздухом, мудростью вековечных гор, силой старого леса и искренней любовью ко всему живому.


End file.
